Take Your Shirt Off
by Soaring Demoness
Summary: A heat wave strikes Konoha and poor Sakura is assigned a mission. Her mission is to find the missing ninja who have suddenly vanished. What's worse is that she has to find them in the agonizing heat! Contains language that may be inappropriate for readers. (I suck at summaries so if you're curious,please read.)
1. Chapter 1

Esa*smiles*-Yo! Yeah,I know I should work on my other stories but...I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! TT~TT I can't think of anything for those stories yet I get billions of ideas for new ones. *goes to my "emo" corner* J-Just read this please and no haters because this is my first song-fic thing. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime 'Naruto' or the song 'Take your shirt off' by MILLIONAIRES. These belong to the rightful owners. I get nothing out of making this story because this is just a fanfiction that I wish to make. Thank you.**

"Talking"

_Lyrics_

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Inner Sakura' _**

* * *

_Take your shirt off_

_T-t-take your shirt off._

_T-take your (hey)_

_Shirt off._

_T-take your (hey)_

_Shirt off._

* * *

It was another day in Konoha. The Hokage was giving out missions and ninja were taking them but today seemed a bit different then the other days. The ninja were moving very sluggishly and had beads of sweat going down their faces just from standing outside. Oh,yes today Konoha had one of its infamous heat waves. _'Geez,it's so hot out!' _Thought a sweaty bubble-gum pink-haired girl-angrily too. The kunoichi**(1) **walked aimlessly around the food district area while fanning herself with her left hand. She uses her right hand to wipe off the sweat that's on her wide forehead. She huffs in annoyance when she looks around.

_**'Che,were are those bakas(2)! Once we find them I'm going to beat the shit out of them!'** _Thought a very agitated inner being. _'Now,Inner you know that we can't do that. __Shishou_**(3) **wouldn't like if we beat the crap out of them...even if they deserve it.' The kunoichi thought back with an annoyed tone. _**'I **__**bet that Shishou would let us since Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba,Rock Lee,Shino,Choji,Neji,and Sai chose to suddenly disappear on the HOTTEST day we're having. So I believe that she'll make an exception if we do beat them to death,Sa-ku-ra.' **_The inner being retorted back with a sing-song voice at the end of her small rant.

The bubble-gum pink-haired girl,also known as Sakura,nodded in aggreance. She continues to walk aimlessly looking for them. _'You do have a point...' _She thought while grabbing the front of her shirt to fan herself with. _**'See! We're sweating our asses off looking for them and they could be somewhere nice and cool. So,I think that gives us right to **__**beat them!'** _Sakura began to nod in complete aggreance with her inner.

Why should she be the one to suffer? Why should she be the one to go look for them? Why?! Yes,she's the Godaime's**(4)** apprentice but still anyone else could have easily done this and she could be in her nice and cool apartment instead of sweating bullets.

~Flashback~

_Sakura walked confidently into her Shishou's office. She can smell the usual sake smell lingering in the air. She sighs at her mentor's bad addiction to sake. She turns her head and sees said mentor holding a sake in her left hand and a pen in the other. She could see the busty woman look up and nodded at her. "Ah,Sakura I have a mission for you." __Sakura walks completely in front of the wooden desk and looks directly at the Godaime. She was ready for whatever task her Shishou gave her. _

_"I need you to locate the following people;Inuzuka Kiba,Uzumaki Naruto,Nara Shikamaru,Rock Lee,Akimichi Choji,Hyuga Neji,Sai,and Aburame Shino. They seem to have disappeared and we need them for missions." __Tsunade placed her elbows on the desk and took a swig of her sake while looking at her rigid apprentice. __"Don't worry I bet they are just hiding so that won't have to work in the weather but we need them to make sure that nothing bad had happened at the borders because of the heat wave." She could see Sakura release a shaky breath. 'She probably thought that they might have gone A-wall like Sasuke.' She shook her head then looked back at Sakura. "So,I need you to find them and bring them back here. Do you accept this C rank mission of seek and retrieve?"_

_Sakura had straightened her back and nodded. "Hai,I accept the mission." She could see her Shishou nod in an approving matter. "Good,and you're not allowed to come back until each one of them are in my office is that clear." Once again she nodded her head. "Good,now go." With that she left to look for the missing ninja._

~Flashback End~

_'Oh yeah that's why.' _She thought glumly and slumps her shoulders. _**'We're screwed aren't we.'** _Asks her inner being with a monotone voice. _'Most likely.' _Sakura told back. _**'This will probably take the whole day.'**_ _'Yep.' _Sakura could see a mental picture of her inner crossing her arms and sighing heavily. _**'The heat will probably rise too.' **__'Probably throughout the day it will.' **'But we're still going to get them aren't we.' **_Sakura straightened herself and nodded at what her inner said. _'That's the mission.' _She can once again see her inner rub her temples and then sigh. **_'Alright...bring it on!' _**Her inner said with a fire in her eyes. Sakura smiles and nods again. _'Che,let's do this!' _

Both inner and outer agreed to look for the missing ninja even through the gruesome weather but oh how she wanted to take her red vest off and go in her tang top but that would just cause people to look at her. *sigh* Nothing seems to want to go the way she wants it to but she still went on to complete her mission. The first person who she was going to find is...Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Esa-Okay bare with me people. I just got an idea to use the song in parts and go off it like...a PROMPT! ^_^ So,I hope it doesn't suck,hahaha! XD 1,112 words

**(1) **Kunoichi: (くノ一) is the term for a female ninja or practitioner of ninjutsu (ninpo). **  
**

**(2) **Baka: Idiot or stupid

**(3) **Shishou: Another name for "Teacher"

**(4) **Godaime: (五代目; Literally meaning "Fifth") could refer to one of the following characters: the Fifth Hokage (五代目火影, _Godaime Hokage_; Literally meaning "Fifth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa*waves frantically*-HELLO! I'M HYPER! ^_^ I'M NOT GOING TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER THING ON BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO IT'S A ONE TIME THING OKAY.

*Thank you to mr grimjaw for being the first to review! ^_^ Thank you Aoi Shouen,ringo-nin,and slytherinblellie for following/favoriting this story!

"Talking"

_Lyrics_

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Inner Sakura'_**

XDXDXDXD Line break

* * *

_Wha'cha doing over there boy, looking at me_

_I know you wanna take me out to a party_

_We can get a little freaky boy, a little naughty_

_But I ain't gonna go unless you take your shirt off!_

_Damn your looking pretty boy, you got it going on_

_I know you wanna dance with me, to our favourite song_

_We should really get out of here, don't take too long_

_But I ain't gonna go unless you take your shirt off!_

* * *

Sakura continued her search for the missing Inuzuka boy. She kept walking aimlessly through the surprisingly cramp streets. **_'Gah,were the hell is that Inuzuka!' _**Sakura mindlessly nods her head. _'I agree.' **'Che,when we find him we should castrate him,hehehe.'**_ Sakura can picture her inner laughing an evil laugh at her own little statement at castrating the Inuzuka. _'Not a bad idea.' _Her inner jumped for joy at hearing the "outer" agree with her. _**'HELL YEAH! It's castrating time when we find him!' **_Sakura immediately chuckled at her inner. _'You do realize that I was joking,right?' _Sakura received a mental image of her inner sulking. _'Did you really think that I would actually agree to castrate Kiba?!' _She thought back at he sulking inner. _**'Maybe...'** _Sakura had sweatdrop at that. _'REALLY INNER?!' _She thought back,well more like yelling back. _**'So what if I actually wanted to! And stop arguing with me you look like a weirdo just standing their and making so many funny expressions but it's creeping people out!'** _

At that little comment Sakura looked around and saw that people were looking at her and some were trying to stifle their laughters. This caused her to get a tint of pink to blossom onto her cheeks. _'I really hate you sometimes inner!'_ Sakura thought angrily. She then heard a sing-song voice reply back. **_'I love you too,Sa-ku-ra-chan!' _**Sakura's right eye twitched at the sudden added suffix -chan to her name from her inner. A devious smile appeared on Sakura's angelic face. My,her deed was quite evil-to her inner it was just plain cruel. What Sakura did was mentally tie her inner up and lock her up in a steel bar cage. She could hear her inner mumble curses like no tomorrow. Sakura started to move robotically while laughing evily. The watchers started to slowly move away knowing that the bubble-gum pink-haired kunoichi lost it.

XDXDXDXD ~Outskirts of the Inuzuka Compound~

Sakura slowly started to halt her walk when she was directly in front of the compound. The compound was built farther away from the village like the Nara Clan's compound. Another thing like the Nara Clan's compound was that forest and fields surrounded it. The houses are tradition Japenese homes. The colors are beige and brown with some dirt pathways but their was grass around the area too. The compound didn't have a high fence surrounding it because their were trees surrounding it. Sakura could hear the sound of barking from dogs and loud shouts coming from people.

She was scared of entering at first but then decided that it was the only way to see if Kiba was there. She took a shaky breath then started her trek towards the compound. As soon as she stepped inside she was surrounded by what she believed were nin dogs. Their were only three nin dogs though. They all had the same grey fur with white undersides and short pointed ears. _'HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! INNER WHERE ARE YOU?!' _After waiting a second Sakura started to freak out because her inner seems to have abandon her. Yeah,she tied and caged her up but that was because she wouldn't shut up so the question is...WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!? _'Inner,I hope your having fun where ever you are because I'm in a real jam here!' _Sakura started to curse in her mind at her inner until a low growl made her realize about her situation again. **_  
_**

The one that growled was the one behind her. The other two were at each of her flanks. They formed a triangle around her. _'SHIT!' _She screamed in her mind. Then the nin dogs started to circle around her. She started to look around and saw that the Inuzuka's were looking at her,_all _of them were starring at her and their canine too. She took a deep gulp. The dogs were still surrounding her but they all started to growl at her. "Heal." She heard a smooth voice say. She then notice the dogs back off. She looks around and sees a woman about 21 years old. She has long brown hair which she was wearing in a ponytail and two locks of her hair framed her face. She had a light shade of lipstick on and the usual fang-like markings on both of her cheeks,and she also had a tatto that resembles a flower on her upper right arm. She was wearing a dark blue vest over a net shirt which showed some cleavage and she also wore a pair black form-fitting shorts that were cut just above her knees,bandages below her tatto that resembles a flower and a complimenting green shade wrist-warmers. She didn't have a forehead protector on.

_'Oh,thank goodness it's someone I know!' _Sakura recognized the not so fierce looking Inuzuka woman. She is Inuzuka Hana,Kiba's older sister. _'So these must be her nin dogs. I believe they were called the Three Haimaru Brothers..' _She thought. "Ah,Hello Hana-san." She says while bowing. "Hello,Sakura-san it's nice seeing you." Hana said while bowing too. "May I ask why you are here?" She said while looking at Sakura directly in the eyes. "Oh yes. I apologize for the sudden intrusion. I was wondering if you know where Kiba is. The Hokage would like to see him." Sakura felt like she was sweating buckets while being under the unwavering stare of Hana's. "Don't worry Sakura-san it's alright no harm done," She smiled a soft smile. "Well I actually don't know where he is. Come with me and I can ask my Ma. She might know where." Hana started to walk towards a building that was bigger then the others. _'Looks like I'm going to see the head of the Inuzuka Clan now. *sighs* I hope I can come out alive.' _Sakura then follows Hana.

XDXDXDXD ~In the head house~

"Ma!" She heard Hana yell. Sakura was currently lounging in the living room. She was very nervous right now. _'INNER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU!'_ She could have sworn that she heard a slight snicker but she couldn't investigate because a long,spiky,untamed brown hair and vertical slit-like pupils,with some elongated canine teeth and nails woman wearing a dark shade of purple lipstick came in. She wore the standard uniform with just the green flack jacket missing. She had the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs and she too didn't have the forehead protector on. Alongside her came a wolfish dog nin. The dog nin had black fur with a white underside,a missing left ear,and strangely enough an eyepatch over the right eye.

"You must be Haruno Sakura,correct." The woman said with a more gruff yet commanding voice then Hana. Sakura nodded her head. "I'm Inuzuka Tsume,the head of the Inuzuka Clan." Once again she nodded her head. She could see her nod towards the large black dog nin. "This is my partner. His name is Kuromaru." Sakura saw the dog nod his head. "Hello,Haruno-san." The dog nin said with a deep voice. Sakura smiles and bows politely at them. "It's nice meeting you and as you all ready know I'm Haruno Sakura." She saw them both nod until Tsume locked gazes with her. "I was told by Hana that you are looking for Kiba. Is it true." Sakura straightened her back and nodded. "Hai. I'm looking for him for the Hokage and I was wondering if you know where he is." She saw Tsume turn around and whisper something to Hana. In turn Hana smiles and nods her head then leaves the area. Tsume once again turned her attention back to Sakura. "Follow me. I believe I know where he is." Tsumae and Kuromaru both left in quick strides. _'I wonder where Hana left to with her canines.'_

XDXDXDXD ~By a field that's near a lake with trees surrounding it~

_'Wow this is so beautiful. The yellow flowers smell nice too.' _She looks ahead and sees Tsume and Kuromaru stop. "I believe you will find my son somewhere around here,good luck." Tsume then turned and walked in the direction they came. "Good luck finding him and Akamaru." Like Tsume had done so did Kuromaru. They both left her. Sakura releases a sigh and wipes some sweat that was beginning to form on her forehead. _'I might as well start looking.' _She took a deep breath then yelled. "KIBA!"

XDXDXDXD ~By a tree that was closest to the lake~

Sakura decided to take a break after her long exploring. She didn't once find them not even a clue. She found a shaded tree,this tree was actually the closest to the lake then the others. _'I think I can schedule in a break.' _She headed towards the tree but she heard splashing,laughing,and happy barking. _'Don't tell me that's..KIBA!' _Sakura decided to move towards the tree very slowly. Once she was at the tree she took a little peek using the tree to hide her. What she saw though made her face get apple red color to it.

She saw a very,_very_ wet Kiba. She had peeked right when he was exiting from the lake. Their were droplets of water falling from his brown spiky hair which was now matted from the water. The droplets that fell slide down his tone pecs and then through his very well developed six-pack abs. If any thing else was more tempting the water droplets seem to have disappeared through the waist band of his red swim trunks which hanged on his hips -loosely if I may add. She then saw him shake his head left to right which made droplets of water scatter out of his hair and fall towards the ground.

**_'Of all things sexy I must say,DAMN LOOK AT THAT BODY!' _**A sudden inner being said. _'Inner,when did you come back and stop ogling Kiba's body!' _Sakura thought back feeling her cheeks flame up more,and she's damn sure that it isn't because of the heat. **_'I've been here the whole time. I just didn't answer back when you called,and how can I not ogle that body,hmm. That's like the perfect example of bodies that you must ogle and I shall.' _**Sakura felt disgusted at what her inner said. _'Inner stop being a big pervert!' _Sakura retorted back. **_'No,Sakura I believe the bigger question is how I can't be a pervert,and how dare you to accuse me of being a pervet whe you yourself are ogling Kiba's sweet and delectable looking pecs and abs. You even have a nosebleed!'_**

At what her inner said,Sakura reaches up with her right pointer finger and touches her nose. She could feel something wet their. _'This is probably just sweat.' _Sakura concluded but when she looks at her right pointer finger she could see blood on it. _'HOLY CRAP! I DID HAVE A NOSEBLEED!' _Sakura's eyes widen exposing her very much shock feeling. **_'Hehe,I told you. So,who's the pervert now,hmm?!'_**Sakura's blush began to further deepen that she probably looks like a giant tomato. _'You're still the pervert!' _Sakura screeched back. She then looks towards Kiba because she heard another splash and barking coming from the same direction. It was Akamaru who just got out. The white horse sized dog came out panting with his tongue sticking out and with a happy bark the dog started to shake his fur causing the water on it to scatter all around. The place we're most of the water droplets landed on was on Kiba's body.

Sakura saw Kiba give out a hearty laugh. What she notices more though his how the water droplets go through the same process as the others. They slowly,tauntingly went down his well toned body then disappear through his waist band of his red swim trunks. _'Dear kami_**_(1)_**_!' _Sakura started to think. _**'Okay new plan. Instead of castrating him we jump his sexy ass! I love that plan better!'** _Sakura had gotten a mental inmate of her inner and didn't like what she saw. She saw her inner have a blood flow coming from her nose,a pink blush and little hearts in her eyes. She also had rope in her hands. _'What,no we aren't going to "jump his sexy ass" inner!' **'So you do idmit that his ass is sexy! Ha,I knew it.' **_Sakura started to crumble at her inner until she heard a sniff. She the stood rigid. She didn't realize that a gust of wind blew her hair in their direction which probably revealed her location to them.

"Oi,Akamaru do you smell that?" She heard Kiba say to Akamaru,and a bark replying back. Sakura decided to crouch down and desperately trying to squash herself into the tree. _'PLEASE DON'T FIND ME! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO! _Sakura thought frantically. _**'Oh,hell yeah. We're being naughty by spying on him..do you think he will **_**punish _us?! Oh,I wonder how it would feel like to run my hands through his-...' _**The eccentric voice belonging to inner was cut off from an embarrassed Sakura. _'INNER PLEASE!' _Sakura pleaded. **_'Ugh,fine but look at those markings,girl! I wonder what would happen if I touch them?! Oh,and his tan skin! Like seriously how can he be so...so...KAH!' _**Sakura then pressed both of her hands on each side of her head in an attempt to drown out her inner's fangirl scream. _'Inner you will shut up now or I will tie and lock you up again! Do you understand!' _She declared. **_'Gr,fine I will shut up.' _**She heard her inner say with a huff. _'Good. '_Sakura sighed and turned her head back to peek out to see if Kiba and Akamaru were still their because she just noticed that it got strangely quiet. She looks up and the squeaks. "EEP!"

XDXDXDXD ~Kiba's P.O.V~

Akamaru and I were swimming happily in a lake in one of the fields surrounded by tress that have perfect shading until I heard someone scream my name. I thought it was my Ma so I stayed silent because I really didn't want to do anything on a hot day. A couple of minutes passed and the screaming of my name stopped. "Akamaru,I think we are in the clear." I said to Akamaru and gave him a toothy grin which revealed one of my fangs. I chuckled when I saw him swimming towards a group of birds that were a bit farther down the lake. I can hear him barking and the squawks of the birds flying away. I shook my head and headed towards the bank. I was starting to prune so I decided to get out.

I pulled my self out and shook the water out of my hair,not to far away was a swimmimg Akamaru. I just stood their waiting for him. When came got to the back he too came out and started to shake the water from his fur. The water started to land on me since I was close by but I just laughed. Suddenly I smelled a vanilla smell with a hint of cherry blossoms. I looked around then turn towards Akamaru. "Oi,Akamaru did you smell that?" I asked him. He just barked back which told me that he did. _'Hmm,I wonder were that scent came from.' _I thought.

I began to look around until I heard a tree bark being scratched at. I signaled Akamaru and he lowered his ears knowing that I wanted him to be quiet. I started to go towards a tree that was closest to the lake. I didn't have Andy weapons with me so I would need the element of surprise. _'The one time I don't have my weapons something happens!' _I thought,agitated. I came closer to the tree a looked around it to see a head of bubble-gum pink-hair. I sighed and alerted Akamaru that it was just Sakura. _'Why is she here?' _I thought slightly confused since she didn't even look app at me. She just looked spaced out and then she would make these funny expressions. I actually thought they were kinda...cute.

I chuckled when she finally seemed to notice my appearance because she looked up and squeaked. Once again I thought that it was cute because her emerald green eyes widen and then she fell backwards landing on her butt. I then decided to squat to her level. I was immediately engulfed by her scent,I didn't actually mind. The smell was nice. I then gave her a toothy grin. "Hey,Sakura why are you here?" I asked playfully and then noticed a rosy tint bloom onto her cheeks. _'Oh,this is going to be fun.'_

XDXDXDXD ~Back to Normal P.O.V~

_'Oh,shit! When did he come here?!' _Sakura thought. _**'Who cares we get a close up look on his body!'** _She heard her inner say which made a blush come onto her face. "Hey,Sakura why are you hear." She heard him ask. _**'HOLY SHIT SAKURA! HIS VOICE OMG,I BELIVE HE'S FLIRTING! JUMP HIM JUMP HIM NOW!'** _She basically heard her inner scream. _'SHUT UP!' _She screamed back. What she didn't notice was a smiling Kiba. "Hahaha,Sakura! You make cute faces when you're all spaced out." _'...WHAT DID HE SAY!' _Sakura was currently having a meltdown while her inner was making plans to jump Kiba. This all made Kiba laugh even more because of the faces she made. "Okay,okay Sakura please come back to Earth. I do like the cute show but I would like some answers" Sakura then blushed some more and nodded. "Um,sure ask away." _**"JUMP HIM!'** _She could still hear her inner say but she chose to ignore it. "Okay,why are you here? I don't mind and all but you know I'm just curious and all." Sakura started to nod her head in understanding. "It's fine. So the story is..."

XDXDXDXD ~After explanations are done~

"Oh,now I get it. So Tsunade-sama wants to see me. Ugh,I really don't want to but since you came all the way here and came face-to-face with my Ma without running away then I guess I should." Sakura saw Kiba get up from his sitting position and stretch his limps. Her eyes though were fixated on his pecs and abs. **_'HOT DAMN! SAKURA,WHY CAN'T WE JUMP HIM?!'_**She could hear her inner ask. _'No,we aren't going to jump anybody!' _She could see her inner pout.

Unknown to her was that Kiba say her stare at his exposed body. "Hey Sakura." He asked. He say her turn his way and then he started to flex his muscles. "Like what you see?" He asked flirtatiously. He say a new blush spread onto her face. He chuckled then started to spin in a circle like he was dancing. He even waved his hands around as if he was twirling a shirt around. When he saw her grow a deeper shade of pink he laughed. "Well I better go. I hope you liked the show,Sa-ku-ra. Come on Akamaru." Kiba then started to jog away with Akamaru in tow.

_'Holy mother of..' **'Sexy! Did you see that! He gave us a 360 view of him! Gah,I'm going to die of the hotness right now and he broke up our name!'** _Sakura just sat their looking at the retreating form of Kiba's. _'It was a pretty good dance.' _She continued to watch until she heard her inner. **_'I KNEW YOU LIKED HIS SEXY ASS!'_**Inner screeched out. _'I DON NOT LIKE HIM NOR HIS ASS!' _Sakura yelled back. **_'Hehe,whatever you were totally checking out his ass though.'_ **Sakura just sighed then looked at the clouds that were floating by. _'The next target is...Nara Shikamaru.' _

XDXDXDXD ~Outskirts of the field~

"Ma,should we really have video tape and taken pictures of them." A worried Hana asked. "Hehe,it's fine Hana. It's all for the same purpose so it's fine." Hana releases a sigh. "Okay." Tsume give Hana a toothy smile. "And we could use these for blackmail when Kiba decides to me lazy." She said with a happy tone. "Tsume,you can truly be evil sometimes." Said her partner,Kuromaru. In reply he just got back a shrug. "We'll,I suppose we could." Hana said. Tsume just nodded and turned and walks away with a following Kuromaru and Hana.

* * *

Esa*eyes widen*-HOLY MOTHERFLUBBER! 3,798 words! That's the longest I have ever written! I'm serious! *O* *fire in my eyes* I SHALL NOW PROMISE TO WRITE AS MANY AS THESE WORDS FOR ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS! I will try to write along as many as this story has! BYE!

**(1) **Kami: is the Japanese word for the divinity; the supreme being. It is also for the spirits, natural forces, and essence in the Shinto faith.

(I apologize if their are a lot of repeating words,grammar errors,spelling errors and and stories being very long with suckish detail. -.- )


End file.
